The Pandemic
by deanielove
Summary: Russia discovers a new game and decides to play it, little does he know that what happens in the game actually happens in real life.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story! So this has been on my computer for a year, and I thought i might as well post it! XD Hopefully it's good! Enjoy!**

**The Pandemic**

**Chapter One**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

As his alarm goes off, a groggy Russian rises from his comfortably warm bed to be greeted by a bright ray of sun directly to his eye. "Sister!" Russia yells down his halls and throughout his large number of rooms. As he hears that no one is there he starts to let his guard down little by little. While pondering on what he should eat for breakfast Russia decided to turn on his TV.

"Interested in world domination!"

"Da!" replied the startled Russian.

"Play pandemic 2 the worlds most popular almost life-like game, rule the world! You can be on top of this virtual world! Play it now!" and after that the TV was quickly shut off and Ivan was running to his laptop, which sat comfortably on his desk. Before you could even blink the home screen was on and Ivan was typing madly to find the oh-so popular website.

"Now what should I call this virus?" Ivan said in deep thought. After a little contemplation he finally figured it out.

"Ah how silly of me of course it should be name the Russia virus!" putting a little smile on his face.

"Now let's begin!"

...

"Ve~! Germany, let's play a game!" Said a smiley Italian.

"Not now Italia I'm listening to the news" replied an annoyed German. After that Italy decided to comply with the German ,just this once.

"I repeat, a very deadly virus had been discovered on the country of America!" said the saddened newswomen.

"It has been said that it is causing one of the worse epidemics in history and is killing one person every hour that has been stricken by this deadly disease, this is all the information that we have at this time. Please tune in to our 5 'o clock show for more information if we have any."

"Doitsu! This sounds serious!" screamed the Italian.

"I know, but America is not close so we should be okay until they come up with an antidote." Replied the awe-struck German.

...

"Wow, my virus has shown up in America what luck! If only it was real, well one can only imagine!" said a bright-eyed Russian.

...

"America! This can't be happening please tell me your joking!" yelled the tear stricken England as he put numerous hamburgers on his sweating forehead.

"Iggy…is that you…?"

"Alfred please tell me your going to make it through this like you always do! Please you just have to!" spoke the English man through his now raspy voice trying not to choke on his tears.

"Hah! Of course I'm going to make it through this Iggy I'm the hero and heroes can never die, we're too cool to die. This is just a tiny little bug it'll go away soon like all the others do." Noted America.

**Yeah I know, a really awkward point to end at, but it seemed like a good place to end. Sorry that it was so short, it's my first chapter fic, so i'll attempt to make them somewhat longer... R&R if you liked it or have any pointers (I could use some) Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Attention, attention! There has been a recent discovery of this life-threatening virus spotted in England. I report that the virus has now been spotted in England; scientists everywhere are now busy working away to try and find an antidote to solve this soon to be world crisis. That is all."

Meanwhile, at a world meeting, without America or England.

"Okay since America isn't here to lead today's meeting, I shall lead it, non?" Stated the snooty French man.

"Alors, we all know that this virus that has stricken our friends America and England it's very serious and should be taken seriously and with complete caution, so what can we do!" Francis asked.

"Well we already have our scientists looking for some kind of solution, what more do we need?" said the Italian while doodling on the paper in front of him.

"Nonsense Italy, we need to take these precautions", said the German next to Italy while getting out a board from the corner of the room and walking to the front of it.

"We must first hand out masks, then start handing out bottled water and set a curfew that applies to everyone!" he commanded.

"Da, but what about the plane stops and ship yards?" said Ivan from a spot next to Belarus. Everyone looked around for the big Russian but all they found was a speakerphone. Everyone was looking at each other with weird stares until France said something

"Oh that's right Russia couldn't make it today he said that he had other plans made so he had to miss today's meeting." But little did they know that he was just at home, still playing pandemic.

"Iggy, I feel so cold…"America said quietly to the English man next to him.

"Don't worry it's alright we're going to make it through this, remember you're the hero. . ." replied England who was lying in another medical bed next to America.

"But I have a feeling I'm not going to make it through this one. . . I'm sorry Iggy, I really am."

"No Alfred, you have to keep fighting! Just don't go towards the light, promise me that." Said England through a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I can't make these promise. I feel myself slipping away little by little, but before I go I need to tell you one last thing."

"What is it?" England said struggling out of the bed to go hold America's hand.

"I love you, Arthur . . . I love you so much . . ." Said America as he started to slip away.

"I love you too, Alfred, and I always will no matter what." Replied Arthur through his tears, while tightening his grip around America's hand and quietly sobbing into the sheets.

. . .

"Oh I see that America shows no more signs of life . . . Yay!. One country down, now if I can just get England to do the same." Said a happy Russian while taking a sip from his cup full of vodka.

"Brother, brother . . . Where are you?" called an all too familiar and frightening voice. As soon as Russia heard that voice he jumped and quickly paused his game and hid it from his little sister.

"Um. .Uh . . .I'm up here sister!" he replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ah brother, I have found you!" said a cheerful Belarus while running up to hug her older brother. "Where have you been I've been worried, I thought you decided to run away and get married to someone that sister does not approve of "

"Ah no I've just been here doing some paperwork! See nothing to worry about so I think that it's about time that you leave for the day, o.k. ?" Said a scared Russian, who was all too relieved when his sister complied with him after a bit of convincing.

"Goodbye brother! I love you!" said Belarus with a cheerful smile plastered on her face.


End file.
